fairy_without_wingsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Derax-Pagani/Universe Z
A frosty morning dawned on the town of Saint Bologna, where grey clouds and mist seemingly merged into one; the ground wet with dew. For many it was enough to stay in bed a few hours longer than normal, hope the typical Bolognan sun would eventually burn through the cloud and brighten the day up. However, it didn’t look like it would be happening any time soon. Along the main road in and out of the city walked a cloaked figure; draped in a grey hood hiding their face, not just from the bitingly cold wind, but from the few onlookers who’d dared to venture out whilst the sun was still hidden by the clouds. Within the Vixen Beauty guild, things were also quiet and somewhat lacking energy, regardless of how early in the morning it was. The main reason for it though was because several members of the guild were away on jobs: The entirety of Tatenashi Sarashiki’s Team Stratos had left for a job only a day ago and weren’t expected to return for roughly a week, Kyoko Sakura and Akemi Homura of Team Puella Magi were also out on jobs of their own – two of their teammates, Sayaka Miki and Madoka Kaname, had yet to arrive at the guild – and the majority of the Arpeggio crew were away too, only the ship’s captain Kongo Shimazaki was left at the guild. What of the guild master? Tatsumaki and her sister Fubuki had had a fairly major falling out some weeks ago. In order for them to begin patching their relationship back up, the two had gone on a trek of some sort several days ago. Not even Tatsumaki’s right hand woman, Mami Tomoe, was aware of exactly where the pair had gone, or even if they were still in Tyrus. The guild was even quieter without the presence of Owen, Mami’s betrothed lover. Whilst normally the lackadaisical dragon slayer was barred from the guild, because of the all female rule and Tatsumaki’s disliking of him, when Tatsumaki wasn’t around – which wasn’t impossible to tell when it was the case, because if she and her sister were having a fallout, the space around Saint Bologna tended to get somewhat… distorted, then two weeks later they’d both be gone somewhere – he’d go there anyway to be with Mami as she was the guild’s second in-command. However, after what had transpired in Universe N with all the dragon slayers in the holy city of Oban, Owen had been a lot more absent from Saint Bologna than usual. And today was one of those days where he was absent. Only Mami, Kongo and the newest Vixen Molly were present in the guild, of the prominent members that is. There were other mages around too, but those three were regarded as the most powerful presently. Molly was currently slumped over one of the many picnic benches that dotted the main area of the guildhall, her focus aimed at the door as if she was hoping something, anything, would come through the main entrance to the guild to spice her day up. It was as the young dragon slayer was about to nod off to sleep that she felt like she was beginning to see things; the entrance was opening and a hooded figure was walking in. If it hadn’t been for the acute sounds of water drops falling in the distance or the smell of wet grass and cobblestones that she realised that she wasn’t seeing things. The young girl instantly sat up and ran over to the cloaked figure to welcome them to the guild. “Hi there! Welcome to Vixen Beauty, what can we do for you?” Molly beamed to the new arrival. At the exact same moment from the balcony overlooking the main area of the guild Kongo caught a glimpse of the new-comer, and instantly her eyes widened in concern when she realised who the new arrival was. Molly felt herself being gripped by the back of her shirt as she was hurled across to the opposite end of the hall, screaming as she did so. Kongo jumped down from her vantage point, right hand aglow with gravity magic that she’d used to haul Molly away from the perceived danger. “Hey!! Kongo, what did you do that for?” the dragon slayer cried indignantly as she was held against the stage wall by the S-Class mage’s potent gravity magic. Using her left hand now, the former Navy Captain whisked the newcomer’s cloak off with gravity magic. The now unmasked figure had futilely tried to keep their cloak from being removed, so much so that they’d turned their back on Kongo and Molly. “Molly, stay back!” The blonde woman cried back to her guild mate as she relinquished her gravity induced grip on her, turning her attention to the unwanted guest. “What are you doing here?” It was only now that Molly could get a look at the person Kongo was weary of; the young mage was surprised to see that it was a woman only a couple of years older than her, perhaps about Mami’s age, dressed in a tight fitting leather jumpsuit complete with knee high boots, bladed gauntlets and a dull grey metal chest plate that covered her chest and stomach. The woman had a very questionable hairstyle, being styled in what one could only describe as a curly mullet. As well as that, she also had a lot of glossy white and purple eye shadow on. “I came here to deliver a message.” The woman answered in response to Kongo’s question. Kongo began to engulf her hands in gravity magic again as she was about to strike, however she was beaten to the metaphorical punch when the unwelcome guest uttered a spell. “Weakness Creation.” A single humanoid like creature materialised in between Kongo and the woman. The creature was completely metallic from head to toe, with a full face helmet that had black eyelets for it to see out of, flexible chainmail like armour at its joints and a V-shaped chest piece that also acted as shoulder pauldrons and knee high metallic boots complete with knee guards. Kongo realised too late what the metallic creature was about to do before she could stop it. “Graviton Cannon-…!” “Kongo!” Molly cried out as she saw her guild mate be forced to the floor by the metallic creature’s own gravity magic. It was pouring so much gravity magic onto her that she was having a difficult time countering it with her own so she could stand up. Running over to the blonde, Molly vaulted over Kongo’s shoulder, her right arm protruding numerous thorns and needles. “Stay the hell away from her! Forrest Dragon’s Needle Arm!” Molly lunged at the Weakness Creation in front of her with her arm outstretched. Before she could tear through the opposing foe, she was blindsided by a blast of flames. “Molly!” Kongo cried out as her young guild mate was sent flying by a punch, still engulfed in flames from the second Weakness Creation. “You think fire is enough to stop a Dragon God?! Dragon God Mode!” The young red haired girl screamed, dispelling the flames around her as she activated her most powerful dragon slayer mode. Her naturally greenish aura darkened several shades as she inhaled a deep breath. “Forrest Dragon God’s-” “Molly, that’s enough.” The stern but eloquent voice of Mami caused the Forrest Dragon Slayer to cease her attack and revert back to normal. Vixen Beauty’s unwelcomed guest didn’t get a chance to focus her attention on the guild’s second in-command before several tendrils of yellow ribbon tore straight through both Weakness Creations from the chests outwards, revealing that they were nothing more than machines that had been created by the visitor’s magic. With the first Weakness Creation being destroyed, it freed up Kongo from having to try and reduce the amount of gravity affecting her, causing the pale-blonde woman to gasp for air in relief. “Astronema, explain what the leader of a Dark Guild is doing here.” Mami demanded of the blue-haired mage. Molly looked at her attacker perplexed. “Astronema?” “Which one of you is Mami Tomoe?” Astronema asked, standing in a pose that wasn’t indicative of combat readiness, but at the same time still had an aura of offense to it. “I am, now answer my question.” Mami stated. The yellow-blonde mage had been stood atop what looked like a whirlpool of yellow ribbon above the main hall. The ribbon spun down to the ground like a screw but not once did Mami rotate with it as she descended to the ground. “Oh, so you’re Owen’s girlfriend?” Astronema chuckled. “I came here to deliver a message to Owen.” “Owen is not here.” Mami flatly stated. “Yes, I can see that. That’s the one similarity he and I share, if we don’t want to be found we won’t be. Clearly he hasn’t told you that I’m no longer the leader of Cosmic Legion, or that I don’t go by Astronema anymore.” “That mightn’t be the case, but you’re still a dark mage.” “Oh contraire, Cosmic Legion doesn’t exist anymore because of my actions. And now I’m an independent mage; I’m neither good nor evil.” Mami looked at Astronema with a steely gaze, unflinching of the leather clad woman’s claims. “Tell Owen that there’s a new threat to humanity just over the horizon: One which he’ll need to be much stronger than now if he wants to defeat it.” The look on Astronema’s face shifted from one of pleased cheekiness to a much sterner look. “Even with the few connections to the underworld I possess, no one’s been able to truly ascertain how powerful this new threat is. It completely outdates the concept of evil as we know it, centuries, perhaps even millenniums before the Pendulum Wars began. This new wave of darkness is not one that I or even the demons and machias I once led would have wished to be a part of before Cosmic Legion’s end.” “Caroline, stop right there!” Mami called out. “You might have turned independent, but you’re still wanted by the council.” Astronema ignored Mami’s comments as she replaced her cloak over her figure. Increasingly frustrated with the blue haired independent mage, Mami made one last gasp attempt at stopping her. “War God’s Ambushing Salvo!” Two black waves flanked either side of the former guild master that came together in a mishmash of tendrils binding the two waves together before exploding. When the dust settled, there was no sign of Astronema anywhere, much to Mami and Kongo’s dismay. “Damn it!” Mami uncharacteristically cussed over the fugitive’s escape. Kongo’s reaction wasn’t much better, however between the pair; many weren’t remotely surprised by Kongo’s outburst at all. Mami’s on the other hand; everyone was stunned, none more so than Molly. “Who was that woman, Mami? And why was she leaving us a message for Owen?” “That was Caroline Croswell. Owen’s younger sister…” the War God Slayer sighed. It came as quite the shock to everyone in the guild. Even Kongo, who had recognised the former dark mage, hadn’t been aware of her relationship with the Void Dragon Slayer. “When the pair was very young, they were taken into the care of Cyax, the Void Dragon. I don’t know the full details, but apparently Caronline was kidnapped from within the void.” “Usually you’d expect someone to be taken to the void, not from it?” Molly questioned, finding the notion incredibly weird. “Indeed. Only Cyax and the kidnapper know for definite what happened. Cyax himself was quite strange according to Owen; he never really explained to him what happened to Caroline, nor mentioned her much unless Owen asked about her. “It turns out though that she was taken by a machias/demon hybrid to a tribe of machias and demons. She was brought up to hate humanity and lead the tribe, thus forming the dark guild Cosmic Legion. “Somewhere between her kidnapping and a few years ago she went through a process to become a third machias, a third demon and a third human. This is how she was capable of using a magic so analytically based such as Weakness Creation. Apparently she’s also capable of using a curse too, because of her partial demonification.” Category:Blog posts